Taking Over
by Sweet Cherry Sakura
Summary: New readers need to read this, its about how a girl falls in love but why does he leave her?Sadness overtakes her and she faces her worst fears, . .the truth about him,Inuyasha.[the story is all romance but if you want a lemon tell me]
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Inuyasha sees Kouga when he was sure he had smelt Kagome run off in the dirrection of Kouga was.Will Inuyasha find Kagome in the matter of time that he can get to her.I suck at summaries.Please forgive me.

**Taking Over**

Kagom was laying in her bed and was thinking about what happened between her and Inuyasha.Kagome was very frustraited about what ever happened between them and came home.She was really going to get him and she was going to say the word 'sit' so many times that when he met the earth, he'd be going way down.

Kagome got up from her bed and was waiting for Inuyasha to come and get her or she wouldn't leave at all.

With Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you need to go see Kagome and apoligize now or who knows how long she'll take in her own time!" yelled a screaming Sango who was being held back by Miroku so that she wouldn't kill Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was hitting Shippo because he was doing the same thing that Sango was doing.

"Shippo would you shut up about that already Itold you i'll go see her when the time is right!"he said while hitting on Shippos head again.

Inuyasha was deep in thought while he was sitting or more like leaning near the sacred tree.

Inuyasha was thinking about how long it has been since they've had fight with kagome and how bad it was.

_'Last time Kagome was so mad at me for going to see Kikyo but I just had to I needed to see her for myself.'_thought inuyasha

"Inuyasha I advise that you go see Kagome and apoligize to her before I cannot hold on to Sango."said the young perverted monk.

He was hanging on to Sango while she was trying to kill the half-demon.

Inuyasha was getting to frustrated and he was getting annoyed by their yelling.

'_Their really getting annoying'_thought the youkai (i really dont know if thats how you spell demon'youkai')

He stood up and spoke between thier viccoring"SHUT UP ALREADY I'LL GO SEE HER!"

Then they were to shocked to say anything at all.

He started to walk towards the well that was near Kaedes village.

whan he got to the well he saw her and she was just standing there and tried to say something but it just wouldn't come out.

They had stared at eachother until Kagome just ran into the forest.

_'Inuyasha dosen't want me around any longer i'll just leave maybe is for the best...'_she thought while running.

Inuyasha stood there and was trying to think of something he could do to help her.

_'Kagome ...no she is going to the wolf demons hideout...Kouga.' inuyasha thought while jumping up in the air._

* * *

**(A/N:Oh sorry everybody that was a cliff hanger but i'll do another one if you review oh and remeber that no flames please because if you didn't like it than you really shouldn't read it. All those people that did like it and want me to keep on going with this story, i'll be happy to take the reviews that you sent me and i'll do another chapter.**

**darkanimeangel12out!**


	2. Enter Kouga

**Enter Kouga**

**Hey sorry it was late but it was only because I had a bad day and I didn't have time to write this but here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Enter Kouga**

Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree and was loosing Kagomes scent because he kept smelling Kouga's tribe.

When he came across her tracks he found the scent of her but it was her red bow that was laying on the floor of the ground.

great now i'm getting somewhere but can I reach her in time'inuyasha was thinking the same question every moment he got closer.

Inuyasha was sure that Kouga was going to get her and try to persuade her to be his wife or mate.

He was trying to get to her in the nick of time and was running like hell well runnning.

He was quickly loosing her but could smell her tears that smelt like salt.

* * *

Kagome was right in the moment of being eaten by a demon when out of nowhere Something hits it. 

Kagome looked up and thought it was Inuyasha but it wasn't.

'Kouga'she was alittile shocked but wondered if Inuyasha really did want to save her or just let her leave.

These things were to much for her and she couldn't take it anymore and was going to run but stumbled and was caught by something.

She was laying in someones arms and then gasped when she was held bridle style.

She looked up and saw a worried Kouga.** (wow thats freaky kouga worried, well not really)**

'Why did he do this I was going to die thank you kouga at least I have you'she was happy.

Kagome didn't that inuyasha was coming and was waiting to see but she was so sad and didn't care that she would forget ..or would she.

Kouga was going to part his lips and say something but something caught his attenntion.

She was crying and she had felt betrayed and hurt in her caramel eyes.

'He keeps looking at me what do I say, oh Kami!' **(Kami means god)**

"Kagome what are you doing and where is that steakn' mut you hang with?"he was waiting for an answer.

She was to scared and betrayed but she couldn't let him wait.

When she looked at him she was still crying"Inuyasha left me...and he won't come for me!she was crying even harder.

He felt this rage in his mind and he was going to get inuyasha for hurting her but then he was out of thought when he felt something curl up int his chest.

Kagome was sobbing in his chest and was almost going to say a thank you but she was pulled in by something.

Kouga was hugging her and was holding her when he jumped into a tree that was behind them.

"Kagome come with me and be my bride and forget that flee bittn' flee bag."she was looking at him for awhile.

She stopped rubbing her eyes and was going to give him his answer.

She looked up and gave him a small but gentle smile"Make the pain go away and i'll be your wife."

Kouga knew that Inuasha was there watching them and was probably shocked right now.

"Let me getyou some new clothes Kagome and Kagome ...what do you want when we um well.."she was waiting for his answer"to get married."he was actually red no wait crimson.

When she saw that she was red she knew what he meant and her eyes widened and she then turned redder than him.

"um..lets talk about this later and maybe we will be able to figue out what I want okay Kouga?"she said sweetly

"yeah sure now lets go meet your new wolf tribe"he said when he meant his and her wolf tribe well soon to be wolf tribe.

She nodded and the next thing she did was give him a small kiss on the cheek.

She didn't know that Inuyasha was there when he heard and witnisted the whole thing that just happened.

* * *

There standing behind the tree was a shocked half-demon and he was madder then ever.

'How could this happen she cant marry that sttttupid wolf Kouga'he was mad,no angry, wait furious.

"I'll get you back Kgome and that Flee bag kouga will pay I promise you that." he had wispered.

* * *

There was two big eyes watching him say this promise and had and evil eye.

"That will be right Inuyasha you will get your littile promise but you'll be in for a suprise that you'll die to see.

* * *

**So who do you think it is? What will happen between Kouga and Kagome and what will-hgfkdashdgfsahjkdgfhak-**

**Sorry but that was Mirooku he is so annoying but who cares as long as he shuts up oh and this is darkanimeangel12.**

**I really don't try updating fast but i'll try...oh your still reading this well I have to go see you later!**

**darkanimeangel12 out!**


	3. Kagimes Night With Kouga Part 1

**Hey you guys are so lucky that Moonsky reviews because if she didn't then I really wouldn't keep writting but Im reviewing earlier and i'm trying to be nice so here you go the third chapter!**

**disclaimer:dont own inuyasha.**

* * *

**Kagomes Night With Kouga**

**(A/N:There are some language in this so just a warning.)**

Inuysha was going to get Kagome but felt that something was watching him and ran off.

He was so mad right now he felt that it was his fault that he was the one who let this happen.

'I will get you ang never let this happen Kagome but it seems so hard that I can't be there for you'he was thinking the same thing.

In sight there was Sangowho was making food and Miroku who was trying to ask a women that was passing by, bare his child.

As Inuyasha was walking he walked pass Miroku and gave him a very mean glare but he wasn't efected by it.

"Inuyasha did you bring Lady Kagome back yet?"miroku was in his own littile world right now.

Inuyasha had growled at the memory of what he saw just a few moments ago.

"Yeah and did you apoligize to her!"this was Sango of course and Shippo who is so cute!

He was getting annoyed by this and had gotten up and walked away.

They were shocked at the moment and had watched as he walked away.

* * *

Kagome was actually enjoying the ride that she had with Kouga because she had been laying with him but she came to a point where 

She was thinking if Inuyasha had found her yet and if he would be mad.

Kagome didn't know what was going to happen but she knew that whatever did happen she would never want to fell the same pain again.

Just then she was interupted by Kouga coming in with some food and water that was propably for her.

She observed the food that was on the wooden bowl it was only raw meet that I really don't think was editable for her to eat.

She looked at it when he asked her something but she wasn't listening to what he was saying .

"Kagome you really should eat or else you'll have to starve to death."he was also making her eat fish that she was offered and she took it.

"um Kouga what if I said that I didn't really want to get married and that I was just here because I wanted to get away from Inuyasha?"

"Well you don't mean that Inuyasha wants you back and that he is going to take you with him?"she was trying to get away.

But Kagome had barely got to the end of the entrance** (they were in a cave.)**

Kouga quickly got up and had grabbed the back of Kagomes wolf clothes.

She was actually wearing what he was wearing and had white fir clothing that made her stand out.

"Kagome you don't seracily want to go with him do you?"he said in a sad voice.

"I just want to see how the others are is that okay kouga?"he nodded but was really irritataed.

It was night and Kagome had fallen asleep and was laying her head on Kougas lap.

He was enjoying his night with her and was going to let her see the other people she knew tomorrow.

'Hey why are you crying Kagome?"she was feeling realy sad cause she was thinking about something.

She looked up and was going to say something"well you see Kouga I don't ..."

* * *

**Kami I suck at doing chapters but i'm getting better well maybe but you know what to do REVIEW thank you!**

**darkanimeangel12 out!**


	4. Kagome and Kougas Night Together Part2

**Kill me please and I don't mean really do it! Ok here is -sob- your chapter -sob- WAAAAAAA!**

**HERES YOUR CHAPTER I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE SAYING THAT YOU ACCTUALLY LIKE MY STORIES CHAPTER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! **

**just kiddin' but really send me reviews saying that you want drama and romance but not lemon romance got it! ok enjoy the chapter and if you want to know whats wrong with me just send me a message asking why and i'll tell you!**

**Kagomes Night With Kouga part2**

Recap:"Hey Kagome Why are you crying?"she was feeling really sad because she was really thinking about something sad.

She looked up and was going to say something "Well Kouga I don't think that I should do this right now I think that"_ 'INUYASHA LOVES ME'_ she didn't want to think about what she was saying in her head.

He looked down at her still waiting for an answer"that maybe I should leave you I mean you cant really marry me what i'm really trying to say is I don't know what I want."he was silent after he heard what he thought was a lie.

"Kouga can you please look at me at leas-" she was cut off by the sound of his voice "leave."

Then she was totally shocked that she was really only going to walk away.

He was trying to seize her gaze and look into the clear space of the entrance and waitng for her to move away from him.

"Good-bye Kouga you just made me hurt even more" then before she could do anything with her body she had walked out in a rush.

'_not as much as you've caused me Kagome just move on' _he said mentally.

* * *

Kagome was now in the forest and didn't know what to do but as long as she was away from hi, or anyone then she would be fine.

Kagome was sos hurt right now that it was like a knife was stabbed in the middile of her heart and she was fading from all humanity that it didn't matter any more she was cold and almost shatered by her stiffness.

Kagome kept walking but she could fell as if something was coming towars her that she wouldn't think about who it was.

_"Leave now"_ this kept coming in her mind but she couldn't help but remember thelook in his eyes when she had broken his heart.Did she really just need someone to comfurt her or did she kust want some attention.

No that wouldn't be the problem she would have enough attention with her family so she went with the first opinion.

_'Inuyasha help me... please help'_then when kagome came to a clearing to the forest she saw something that was in the mist of the forest.

She looked up and saw something or someone that she didn't want to see.

She wanted to scream but when she tried nothing came out of her mouth because she was scared.

* * *

Inuyasha was siiting in one of the trees when all he could think of was Kagome and how he would get her back.

When he got down from his tree he went to the forest and found nothing but a fog or mist.

Then the scent of the smell of the air changed and this scent was so familier.

_"Kagome!"_he said this mentally people.

When he came in to her scent he smelt her but then it changed and it was not who he was expecting to find.

* * *

**Wow cliffyes suck don't they well do fret just be happy that I'm uptadting faster and That I might update another chapter tommrowbut thats only if you review! -> please review and flames are now available if you want to write them I dont really give a rats butt people!**

**darkanimeangel12 out! **

**Ja ne!**


	5. The Wrong Person

* * *

**Chapter 6:The Wrong Person**

Recap

Inuyasha was sitting in one of the trees when all he could think about was Kagome and how he would get her back.

When he got down from his tree he went to the forest and found nothing but fog or mist.

Then the scent of the smell of the air changed to as the scent was so familiar.

_"Kagome!"_ he said mentally.

* * *

Kagome was shocked at the site of this person when he first appeared.

All she could was wait to see what would happen next only because of fear she could not move her body.

'Run kagome you've got to run get away from him!'her body wouldn't listen.

"Kagome I believe that since my plan failed that you will become handy for Inuyasha will come to save your pittyful human life."

"Leave me alone!"she was shacking out of fear until some kind of poison gas got to her and all she could do was fall.

"I believe you're coming with me."then blackness overcame her.

* * *

Inuyasha was so confused right now but he couldn't move and all he could do was watch the person infront of him embrace him into a hug.

You could see the sadness that was in her eyes and all he could do was embrass her until his mind was dull.

'Im going to stay with you Kikyo but there is only time for Kagome right now.'thought inuyasha.

"Kiyo what are you doing here?"he had some worry in his voice.

Kikyo was in front of him until the next thing he knew was that she was bleeding on her shoulder.

Kikyo looked at him with such anger and betrayel in them.

"Inuyasha why, why did you betray me I thought that I could live my life with you!?!" she yelled.

Inuyasha stood theere and then he remembered what this was and all that came into his mind was Kagome.

Then there stood Kagome past the site of Kikyo and she was talking.

"_Inuyasha you're not alone."_that was when he remembered her promise.

Then the so called Kikyo turned into a branch like thing that was fading away.

"Kikyo I promise that I will see you but I have to get Kagome.

Then the spell disappeared into thin but wide air.

* * *

** Thank you for you're reviews sorry that this was so short but I'm trying to write the next chapter and update soon.**

**remember review and I'll update!**

**A/N:Monnsky if you've returned send me a message so that I know you're back from vacation.**

**darkanimeangel12 out!**


	6. Inuyasha and Kagome Reunite

* * *

**Chapter 7:Inuyasha and Kagome Reunite**

The Last thing that she could fell was the posion gas taking over and she heard a voice"I beleive that you will do fine since my last plan was ruined (a/n:this isnt really the real ending of the other chapter I just did it over.)

Then blackness came to her.

* * *

Inuyasha had been running from tree to tree and was getting confused by poision gas.

"This smell its Naraku, he's near by I can smell..."he gasped "oh no" he thought'Kagome'.

Then when he came to the end of the forest he had been trying to stay calm.

'naraku you die today!' he was so neive or so he thought.

Wait what would Naraku want with Kagome and what would he need her for? Was he going to kill her or even take the jewel shards?these things are so complicated but he will try to get him back.

Inuyasha came to a clearing and saw a cave that had a purple era around it and it was glowing brighter every jump that he took.

'What is this demonic arua its so powerful and nothing that I 've ever seen before?'he came to a stop.

In front of him was a barrier that was almost a violet red that was massive.

'Cheap trick.'he got the Tenseaiga was red and was flashing through the blade.

"Tenseaiga!" was what he yelled and the barrier shock with great force and it disapperaed.

"Naraku I'm coming for you!"he leapt from the ground to the air and then to the tree branch and further on as he got faster.

* * *

"Uhh what happened to me it felt like a dream that he took me but- wait WHERES INUYASHA, INUYASHA!" her voice grew. 

"Thay will be enough."said Naraku who was in his baboon suit that made him stand out from the darkness.

"What are you going to do?"she was demanding but was curious.

"I'm going to kill Inuyasha and then I can have my hand on the jewel shards." he said with innoence in his voice from explaining.

"Inuyasha will kill you and then the shards will be gone from the world." she was so mad.

"We will see what he does but in the mean time you will have to stay and be my pupet." then vines came out of him and caught her.

The vines got her and then she was caughtt and couldn't move.

"Let me go!" then a pink light shattered the vines and she fell to the floor.

"You littile wench you possess the sacred powers of a priestess!" then she got up and ran to the hall.

'You won't get away Kagome.'he fled into the shadows.

'Where am I?'she looked left from right and then she took the right and ahd left throught the door.

"Someone has to be here, right?'she was talking to herself.

She walked out the wooden doors only to see Inuyasha that was looking for someone well her.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha,Inuyasha!" he couldn't see her at all but he noticed that Kagome was there.

"Kagome must be here somewhere, i'll find her because I made a mistake."she was about to cry.

"Inuyasha why can't you see me!?"kagome was looking at him but he looked away.

'Maybe he can't see me...no I want to be able to touch him, I want to touch him, oh Inuyasha!'.

Ksgome had her left hand out trying to reach his face but all she did was feel the tears come down her eyes.

"Inuyasha ...I want to be with you!" then when she came to his face she touched his cheeck and then she cried even harder because she knew that he couldn't feel hand caress his cheek softly.

"Kagome where are you I...I don't know what to do if I'd lost you... where are you Kagome!' then he heard it.

"Inuyasha I'm here with you." then out of nowhere Kagome flashed likewhen there was littile lights that made her appear right in front of him.

Kagome had her left hand on his cheek and she was crying.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha..." then she squinted her watered eyes "Oh Inuyasha!" then she hugged him.

'Kagome' then he hugged her and then she looked up and "Are you okay now Inuyasha?" he looked at her.

"Kagome I swear I'll never leave you again and I will stay with you."then she kissed him.

When he parted he was looking at his red kimono and saw that when he was in the forest, he got it cut off and it rippedthe sleeve.

Kagome saw this and was wondering about something.

"Inuyasha lets get to Narakus castle and get back the sacred jewel."she then turned around to see that Inuyasha was right in front of her in a fighting stance.

Kagome looked over his shoulder to see a dark shadow in te mist of the cave in was growing to be the shape of a normal man.

"Naraku show yourself!"inuyasha yelled at the shadow then it appeared to see Naraku.

"Well Inuyasha I see you got throught my barrier using the red Tenseaiga, impressive but that doesn't mean you can beat me."

"Try me Naraku prepare to die!" then before inuyasha could do anything Naraku had sliced him in the stomach showing a hole in it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him to catch him so he wouldn't fal to fast to the ground.

She caught Inuyasha and he had a gash of blood his stomach that was making him sick.

"Inuyasha!" she held him but then he tried to get up "don't move Inuyasha!" He covered his bleeding stomach.

"Don't worry about me Kagome this is just a scratch."he said trying to act cool or tough.

"Master Inuyasha use Kagomes arrow and then the Wind Scar!"said the littile old sucking flee bitter on Inuyashas neck.

"What the hell are you doing here Myoga?"He sguashed the flee that was now on his hand.

"I followed your scent here."then he was squashed again.

"Inuyasha I need to find an arrow and somesort of bow."she was going to find something.

"Kagome, over there!"he said poinnting to thedoor that had the weapons on the other side of it.

"Alright!" seh put him down and ran to the door opened it, ad then got what was needed.

"Inuysha hurry try to find his scent." she was preparing for it.

"I smell it but its faint."he was ready with his sword.

"Ready Inuyasha we've got to kill him!"she shot her arrow and pink but powerful sacred arrow hadshot right through him and his body spread apart while Inuyasha said"Wind Scar!" and then they calided together that made a powerful vortexe that shot him down and he was gone.

"Kagome we did it we beat Naraku!"

"Kagome?" he turned around "Kagome!"she fell to the floor.

"Inuyasha..."her voice was fading "Kagome"she was in his arms..."Inuyasha.."she fell unconious.

"Kagome!" it echod through the castle.

* * *

**Did you like it, just review.**


	7. Unforgivable

**My fellow viewers here is your story for inuyasha for the seventh chapter, so enjoy!**

**Taking Over:Chapter 7**

**Unforgiving**

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree with his hair in the air going in every direction.

He was thinking about surten things that was not botherded until needed.

He was looking out into the distance and then with regret looked back to the ground.

"How could this happen to Kagome,was it because of me or what happened?"he was so sad that when he looked at the sun he looked back because it reminded him of

of Kagomes once bright smile.

Now that she looked so sleepy or tired when she slept, it was sad to think that he did this and didn't save her.

He made a promise to himself that he would make sure that nothing would happen to her but it was broken and now sadness washed over his

heart like rain.

He got down from the tree only to see the sunset for one more time before he would leave to think in the forest.

"I'll go, if its for the best, for her, for Kagome and myself." then he disappeared into the nothingness of the dark forest.

(With Kagome in the hut)

Kagome awoke from the sound of Shippo and Keades voice.

"Look Keade Kagomes awake!" yelled shippo"yes it seems that she is awaking."

Kagome got into the sitting position and looked around the hut only to see that was no Inuyasha, just Shippo and Keade.

"Where's. . . Inu . . ya . . sha, Shippo?"she said wossely and then fell back to the hard floor as she tried getting up.

"Kagome you need to stay in bed so that your wounds will heal."said a worried Shippo.

"Where is inuyasha Kaede?" she said while staying in the position that she was laying in.

Keada looked at Kagome at first then she looked at the wooden floor.

She didn't answer so she asked again"where is inuyasha?"She got up straight now.

"He was outside and wouldn't speak for days only to come for food."said Shippo as tears dared to fall.

"I'll go to see him." kagome went to see him as she walked into the middile of nowhere only into the middile of space.

"Inuyasha where are you its me Kgom-mmhmhmhmh!"a hand was covered over her mouth.

"Be quiet we have company."said the silent voice.

'Who is that wait that cant be.' thought kagome very shocked.

**Ok soory that I had sucha short chappy but my would get mad anyway who was this person and what must this company be?**

**find out on the next chapter.**

**Who is the person that caught Kagome?**

**(a.Inuyasha**

**(b.Naraku**

**(c.Koga or any charectar.**

**Does any one want more longer chapters after this or after any other story.**

**Just send me a message and ill put any compliments or sayings for you at the end of the chapter.**

**bye and see you next time!**


	8. Authors Note

**Ok so im so sorry that I took so long to type in my last story but I had writers block and couldn't get it fixed until now.I was at school this weekend and I still have homework which really sucks because its due on the day of my birthday and I won't get to finish it and my myspace is all screwed up so now I have to get a new one.Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I DON'T WANT A NEW ONE!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok sorry im done with that now I have to go before I fall asleep on my keyboard and besides InuYasha is on. I think that InuYasha is the best but im into FullMetal Alchemist which is new well, it is for me because the last time it I didn't get to finish seeing the last season.**

**Bye and please review so that I can make another chapter that _is loooooonnnnnggggerrrrr ok_**!good so now you can read and review the other chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:Hi im so late on the story taking over sorry!Im going to get this working again and im going to have another chapter done so im sorry but I was lazy and didn't want to do it but now I can do it!!


	10. Taking Over:The Broken Love

Hey . . . this is sweet cherry sakura and im really heart broken right now but no worries just read and review.

**Taking Over:The Broken Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chpater10**

* * *

Recap 

"He was outside and wouldn't speak for days only to come for food."said Shippo as tears dared to fall.

"I'll go to see him." kagome went to see him as she walked into the middile of nowhere only into the middile of space.

"Inuyasha where are you its me Kagom-mmhmhmhmh!"a hand was covered over her mouth.

"Be quiet we have company."said the silent voice.

'Who is that, wait that can't be.' thought kagome very shocked

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome confessed eachothers love but what will happen to him he has chosen a path that can not be breakable. 

Inuyasha was thinking of these things but he was so unaware that he was being followed that he would not smell the scent.

_'Kikyo where are you?_' Inuyasha was never to come to this but he had no choice.

"I can't do this but its the only thing I have left to do."he whispered under his breath.

He won't want Kagome to see the fights and the things that he will have to do in the future because he wanted her protected not but she had already been hurt in the last thing.

**_Backflash_**

"Inuyasha . . . what are you gonna do about . . . Kikyo?' said Kagome looking Inuyasha away only to feel sadness and betrayel well up inside her.

He didn't answer but stare in the fire thats all he could do while thinking about answer he would give her.

"mmmmmggggghhhhhhh . . _he won't answer me) _Inuyasha what are we going to do about that -.. that-?!!she yelled at him only to be answered.

"Shut up!"he was really mad but she couldn't understand why he was acting this way,he only did this when Naraku mentioned Kikyo once.

How dare he do this to her she never did anything but . . but be nice and care for him now he does this with her . with her!

"Kagome I don't want you involved because its none of your buisness at all, this is only between me and her not you so just bud out."she couldn't handle this not again not afterall shes done for him.

She looked at him and she felt her face falling with tears coming down faster and faster every minute she was sad about the fact that . . the fact that she lost.

She turned around and was watching the ground only seeing more and more tears coming down and down falling and falling.

'Inuyasha go and be with her if you . .if you really love her then go and leave me and just leave me here alone."she hiccuped almost every word.

kagome walked off and looked to the side only to see him standing facing her back looking like he would with Kikyo.

"Kagome its . . .its not like that-" she spoke now"Leave me alone inuyasha!" she ran and he could see her tears sparkle saddly in the air as she ran.

**(Ok now they are getting to the end of the backflash)**

Kagome ran and tripped but she was caught by Inuyasha, she looked at him but she looked at the side because she didnt want to face the truth.

'Kagome try to understand that I dont want this to end but you cant know everything that happens with me."

She finally looked at him"But you need to know that I . .I-I really care about you but when it comes to 'her' we cant be together can we?"

He wasn't shocked but it did suprise him that she thought that they couldn't be together.

"Kagome I only want this to end between me and her not you and me."he whispered in her ear.

"Inuyasha do you mean that?"he looked at her"I want you to be with me, I do mean it.

'Inuyasha"she said and then sobbed in his chest which he held her under the stars.

After 10 miutes she was asleep but she snuggled into his chest as she did she looked at him then she went back to sleep holding on to his chest.

"Kagome I'll stay with you . . "he thought that she was asleep"I know Inuyasha . . .Iknow you will"then he looked at the crook of her head and was eased.

They were sitting on the tree where they were sleeping in the night until Kagome woke up in the middile of the night and kissed his ckeck slightly.

**_End of the backflash_**

**I hope that you guys arent mad at me for not updating so much earlier than this.**

**Next Chapter We'll find out who the mystery person is . . .**


End file.
